Piano
by Pyro-Travis
Summary: Sasuke is awoken one night, after hardly any sleep, and seems to find something to sooth him...


[Sasuke's Point Of View]

I wasn't sleeping very peacefully in my large, somewhat empty, house that I owned. Although I had a few maids scattering around the house during the day, they slept in their quarters at night. Normally, the silence didn't bother me, but tonight I felt as though I needed to move around and maybe walk somewhere. There was a steady rain pelting the roof of my home as I walked downstairs to get myself a glass of water. On my way down I thought I had heard a piano playing, but it must've been my imagination playing tricks on me. Although I owned a piano, it was never really used. Maybe once or twice I would ask one of my maids to play it, but that was very seldom.

Once I returned from the kitchen, glass in hand, I made my way down to the art room. The room had several paintings hung in it, and a few artifacts scattered around on tables. That was also where I kept the piano. When I walked down the hallway I started hearing an angelic voice. As I came closer it became more defined, and much clearer.

_**Little child, be not afraid.**_

_**The rain pounds harsh against the glass**_

_**Like an unwanted stranger**_

_**There is no danger**_

_**I am here tonight**_

_**Little child, be not afraid**_

_**Though thunder explodes**_

_**And lightning flash**_

_**Illuminates**_

_**Your tear-stained face**_

_**I am here tonight**_

_**And someday you'll know, that nature is so**_

_**The same rain that draws you near me**_

_**Falls on rivers and land**_

_**And forests and sand**_

_**Makes the beautiful world that you see**_

_**In the morning**_

I finally came close enough to where I could see that the door was ajar to the room and then proceeded into the doorway. There was a large window in the room, and it always faced the sun and moon when they had risen. Through the moonlight I could see a shadow, very feminine, sitting at a bench. It seemed to be in front of something, but it's arms were moving gracefully. Then I stepped into the doorway completely, seeing the back of a woman, who was sitting at the piano. "Ahh…," I thought, "She's the one that I heard. Her voice is quite…beautiful." That was very true. Her voice was soft and barely rose, but it was loud enough to where I could hear it clearly.

_**Little child, be not afraid**_

_**The storm clouds hide your beloved moon**_

_**And it's candlelight beams**_

_**Still keep pleasant dreams**_

_**I am here tonight**_

_**Little child, be not afraid**_

_**The wind makes creatures of our trees**_

_**And the branches to hands**_

_**They're not real, understand?**_

_**And I am here tonight**_

_**And someday you'll know, that nature is so**_

_**The same rain that draws you near me**_

_**Falls on rivers and land**_

_**And forests and sand**_

_**Makes the beautiful world that you see**_

_**In the morning**_

Her fingers moved about on the keys, creating a soothing melody. Uncaring that I was only in a black robe, I leaned against the doorway, completely mesmerized by the tones she created. They were so soothing… The beautiful playing of the piano slowed to where it almost seemed to be ending the music. But then once again she started to sing that tune.

_**For you know, once even I was a**_

_**Little child, and I was afraid**_

_**But a gentle someone always came**_

_**To dry all my tears**_

_**Trade sweet sleep with the fears**_

_**And to give a kiss goodnight**_

_**Well, now I am grown**_

_**And these years have shown**_

_**Rain's a part of how life goes**_

_**But it's dark and it's late**_

_**So I'll hold you and wait**_

'_**Till your frightened eyes do close**_

_**And I hope that you'll know, that nature is so**_

_**The same rain that draws you near me**_

_**Falls on rivers and land**_

_**And forests and sand**_

_**Makes the beautiful world that you see**_

_**In the morning**_

_**Everything's fine in the morning**_

_**The rain will be gone in the morning**_

_**But I'll still be here in the morning**_

[Pianist's Point of View]

I finally finished my playing of the piano, and ceased my singing. After silently closing the cover over the ivory keys, I stood up ever so carefully, trying not to make any noises. I was still in my maid's uniform that I had worn today. I worked for my master, Mr. Uchiha. He was a kind man, most of the time, and he never ordered us around like most masters did. He usually would ask us to do something, never tell us. I silently turned around and felt myself freeze in place as my eyes locked with the onyx depths of… "M-Mr. Uchiha?" I could feel my breath hitch when I said his name. I then suddenly remembered to lower my gaze and bow. "I-I'm so sorry sir. I had no idea that you were up. Would you be so kind as to forgive me for intruding?"

I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said, "Akiza-chan, you're not intruding. You live here. And yes, you're forgiven." I rose my head, only to find myself meeting his deep gaze again. Mr. Uchiha set his glass down on the floor and slowly began walking toward me. I couldn't help but think that I was deeply in trouble. Then suddenly I felt my cheeks flare up as a blush made its way onto my face. Uchiha-san was very handsome, indeed. He was practically…perfect, beautiful even. His brows seemed painted on his face and his shadows seemed brush-stroked onto his features. Even his long bangs would slightly curve and frame his face. He naturally had the looks people pay immense amounts of money to have…and then they lose it when they start aging.

I hadn't even realized that my eyes were shut tightly and that I was quivering until I felt something warm lightly touching my shoulder. That touch opened my eyes and steadied me. "Akiza-chan," oh god, his voice… it was like low bells, "Why are you shaking? Are you afraid? You're not being punished." I then felt the warmness leave my shoulder, but it returned when Uchiha-san gently placed his entire arm across my shoulders and started walking me down the hallway. I stayed quiet during the trip and then I could see my room up ahead. Once we arrived at my door Uchiha-san acted so quickly I couldn't even see him, hardly. He cupped my cheek and softly placed his lips onto mine, but then he left. I whispered, still in shock, "M-Mr. Uchiha…" He then placed a finger to my lip, as he said, "No, I'm not Mr. Uchiha, I'm Sasuke. Please address me as Sasuke." I quickly nodded and then said, "S-Sasuke…" My door was quickly opened and I was sat down on my bed. Sasuke turned to leave, but before actually leaving he said, "Akiza, please play for me in the morning, okay?" and I had no choice but to nod.


End file.
